The present invention relates to a simulator system and method for simulating the performance of synchronous and non-synchronous conveyor lines. More particularly, it relates to a training simulator and method that has as its purpose the graphical illustration of the production efficiencies that can be achieved by use of a non-synchronous conveyor line as compared to use of a synchronous conveyor line.
Synchronous and non-synchronous conveyor lines are well known in the art of manufacturing plant production lines. With a synchronous line, workpieces are conveyed simultaneously and intermittently with all workpieces retaining their relative position in sequence and in relation to the various work stations along the conveyor line. Generally, the allotted time to perform the different work operations at each work station is calculated in advance and the speed of the line is set to accommodate the work station with the longest allotted work time. One difficulty with this is that if any work station has a problem and requires more than the allowed time per station, the work may not be completed or the operator may do a poor quality job in order to complete the operation in time. The remedy is either to allow the operator to stop the line until the problem can be resolved or allow the workpiece to proceed and be shunted aside at some later stage in the line for rework.
A non-synchronous line, on the other hand, is one in which transport pallets carrying the workpieces can be disengaged from the conveyor line by a suitable declutching mechanism operable under control of a work station operator. Alternatively, the pallet can be declutched automatically by feelers that sense a condition requiring the workpiece to come to a stop. This might be, for example, when the travelling workpiece reaches a work station or when it approaches another workpiece ahead of it that has been declutched in a holding or queue position. This allows the conveyor line transfer mechanism to run at a constant speed while at the same time permitting the work station operators to adjust their individual work times to what is needed, within resonable limits, to satisfactorily complete their normal tasks.
While recognized by manufacturing experts as a desirable production line system, it has been found in practice that the advantages of the concept and the manner in which it is to be implemented by operators on an actual line is difficult to convey to people not skilled or expert in production line systems. For example, when first introducing a new non-synchronous conveyor line to production line workers previously trained on a synchronous line, it has been found that despite introductory training meetings at which the non-synchronous conveyor line operation is explained, the production workers, in actual practice, continue to operate in the same mode as they did on a synchronous line. As a consequence, if an operator needed more time to complete his work task, the preceding operator would notice and stop his operation until the first operator cleared his work station. This despite the fact that operator has been instructed to complete his task and move his workpiece into the intermediate holding queue and transfer in a new workpiece even though the first operator might still not be finished with his operation. Surprisingly, it was found that this effect would propagate back up the line with the result that production efficiencies inherent in a non-synchronous line would be diminished or lost. While operators might eventually apply the proper techniques, the learning process tends to be a long one of trial and error, typically involving repeated supervisory instruction. The learning process is hampered by the inability of the operators to fully appreciate how their individual actions of this sort adversely affect the operation of the non-synchronous line. It is desirable that the learning process be shortened so that the advantages of non-synchronous line operation be achieved as quickly as possible with a minimum of training time involved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a training simulator and method of training that conveys quickly and graphically the operation and advantages of a non-synchronous conveyor line to operators and other involved personnel. It is a further object of the invention to reduce training costs and training time by providing a hands-on visual demonstration of the comparison of synchronous and non-synchronous conveyor line operation. It is a feature of the invention that a series of simulated work stations are provided in a compact layout allowing a number of operators to experience in a short period of time differences between synchronous and non-synchronous line operation and the production efficiencies to be achieved by proper operation of the non-synchronous system. It is a further feature of the invention that the simulated work stations are controlled by a programmable controller to allow for changing operating conditions to demonstrate graphically that benefits are not dependent on any unique set of operating conditions.